A Successor's Tale
by Sheepboi91
Summary: A new farmer faces the struggles of following in his grandfather's footsteps and his doubt causes him to need to work harder. With the help of a wonderful friend, together they face the challenges. Crossover between different Harvest Moon worlds!
1. Chapter 1 Remembrance of the Past

Chapter 1 – Remembrance of the Past

I remember how I stumbled upon your farm and saw a beautiful land of crops and flowers. I remember the scared feeling I had after realizing that I was lost and alone. I remember how you tried to comfort. I was only eight. Visiting your farm was one of the best moments I had during my childhood. You allowed me to play with the chickens, brush the sheep, and taught me how to milk a cow. You would also let me sow the seeds and water the crops. All my knowledge and morals come from your teachings. I never had a father that would support me and teach me like you did. You were one the most courageous and kind people that I've known. So imagine the pain I experienced when I heard of your death. I shed countless tears, remembering the great times we had. When I visited the farm, it has become a wasteland of weeds and debris. I realized what I must do, and that is to take over the farm and continue your work. You will always be in my memories, Grandpa Arthur.

When I woke up I prepared myself with the work that has to be done. I am a little intimidated with the vast amount of work that has to be done. Actually I'm intimidated a lot. I went outside, began to weed the field and create a small portion of fertile soil to grow my first seeds. As I started hoeing, I hear footsteps of a man dressed in red.

"Welcome to Mineral Town! Remember me? I'm Uncle Thomas! When you were little I used to take you on a tour. I'm the mayor now. My, look how much you've grown over the years" said Thomas.

"How have you been? I remember being shorter then you. Now I'm like a head taller"

"Ehh you're just big. How old are you now?" asked Thomas.

"I'm 24 years old. i wanted to have a fresh start, so i decided to come here."

"That's good. Well I've got to get back to work. Be sure to visit everyone around town. See you soon" said Thomas while leaving the farm.

I said my goodbyes and continues back to work. Farming is harder than I thought. Three hours from working I decided to take a long break. I walked to Rose Plaza and sat on a bench. A man with a black sleeveless shirt, pretty built for his age, was yelling at young man who looks no more than 22 or 23 years old.

"I told you to collect tax from Duke's wine store and you even failed to do that! I hired you because I thought you had potential. I know you can do the work but stop being so timid! Demand the money and don't let other people push you around! This is life and this is how it is" said older man.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that…I can't bring myself to….to demand anything. I'm sorry" mumbled the young man, slowly turning red in the face.

"I have no choice. Don't come back to work tomorrow" said the older man, walking away.

The young man sat on the bench next to the one i was sitting on and I could see a tear coming down his cheek. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. As he lifted his head, he looked at me and wiped the tears off his eyes.

"I'm….sorry you had to see that. I..I. didn't mean to…cause….such a mess" said the young man, almost in a hushed tone I could barely hear.

"It's ok. I uhh well…my name is Jack. I'm the new farmer. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Cliff. I'm also new here. I don't really have anywhere to go" said Cliff.

"If you're looking for a job, maybe you could help me out in my farm. The work is just too much and it'll be great to have anything pair of hands."

"Really? Thank you! I really need this job" said Cliff, while his eyes brighten.

"Don't worry about it. Let's discuss the details at the Inn."

As we were about to leave I see a woman, with long brown hair, walking towards us.

"Hold on there! You must be the new farmer. I have some things I need to talk to you about concerning our shop. My name is Karen. I'm the owner of our general store" said Karen.

"Hello. My name is Jack."

I could see that she is a very strong person on the outside, but her _eyes_ told me otherwise.

"We were just about to go to the Inn to get something to drink. Why don't you join us?"

"Sure sounds like a plan" said Karen.

The three of us arrived at the inn and sat on the nearest table. We were then greeted by a red haired girl names Ann. We introduced ourselves and she went in the kitchen to get our drinks. Karen went on to explain how their store has multiple seeds and cooking ingredients. The three of us exchanged stories and became fast friends. Although we had just met, I knew that we could develop our friendship into a whole other level. I really enjoyed talking to the two. Laughing, joking, and smiling nonstop. My first day as a farmer has turned from being grievance, to smiles. We talked for over two hours, telling of our childhood and present goals.

Orphan. Loneliness. Acceptance. Grandpa Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2 Developing Friendships

Chapter 2 – Developing Friendships

The next day, Cliff came to my farm at about seven thirty. We talked for a little bit, and then I told him to smash the rocks using an old hammer. I could hear my dog, Rico, bark loudly at the birds that would settle in the tree. After working for about four hours, I told Cliff to that we were finished for today as I didn't want to overwork him. He then left and I noticed that when he exits my farm, I could see a smile on his face.

Because I didn't know the town well enough, I want to explore through every place thoroughly. Entering the general store, I saw Karen at the cash register.

"Welcome Jack. I hope you had a great first day" said Karen.

"Thanks. I did have a great first day, meeting you and Cliff. I was wondering if I could buy some seeds. I would like 10 turnip bags, 10 potato bags, and 10 cucumber bags"

"Whoa there! You only just started. Slowing down can be a better option. How about I recommend buying 3 of each bags of seeds" explained Karen.

"Alright. I thought that I could handle more work, but maybe slowing down is better. I wouldn't want to over work myself and Cliff."

We both laugh and she explained what was best for the farm.

"I'm surprised. You really know a lot about farming."

"Well when I was little, the old farmer, Arthur would have me help him out so I would gain experience towards running this shop" said Karen.

"You know you're very ambitious about running the shop. I mean I never met anyone as hard working and as willing to learn and try different things just for one goal. I'm very impressed. I could learn a thing or two from you."

Blushing and smiling with a big smile, Karen said "Thank…you. Not many people compliment me on my hard work. Usually it just gets unnoticed. I….well let's not talk about me. Did you meet everyone in town yet? I could show you around."

"That would be great"

It seems like she wanted to tell me something, but it looked like she was afraid to. Maybe it's a bit personal for her to tell me, but if we get the chance in becoming closer, maybe she'll open up.

Karen told her dad, Jeff, to look after the store until she came back. We walked around the town and she introduced me to the villagers. I remember meeting a doctor and his nurse, the priest Carter, the librarian, the blacksmith and his apprentice, amongst others. I hope I could remember everyone's name. Along the way, we chatted and discussed about farming and animal care. Although she didn't know much about animals, she tried her best in explaining everything to me. As the sun was setting, we said our goodbyes and went home. As it was getting late, I was lying in bed thinking about how to keep our friendship going and never to disappear.

A couple of days past, Cliff came over and helped out. I began to sow plenty of seeds on the tilled plot of land and everything seemed to be going great. Every day, Cliff would begin to open up a little. He told me about his childhood and how his mother and father past away .He also told me that his sister disappeared shortly after. He traveled from town to town and came to Mineral Town hoping to start a family. I was touched when he would share his story with me. Some days, I see Cliff playing with Rico and his smiles look genuine compared to other times, when facing other people. One day Barley, the owner of Yodel Ranch, came over and asked me to take care of a newborn foul. I was ecstatic and immediately thanked him and agreed. I named him Brody. Some days I would visit Karen and we would go to The Inn and talk. She shared with me a cute story of how Elli's, the nurse of Mineral Clinic, little brother, Stu gave Karen chocolate cookies during Spring Thanksgiving. It is an event where, the men of Mineral Town show their affection for girls by giving them sweets.

Karen and Cliff invited me to go to the Horse Race.

"I hope everyone is ready for the exciting race between different towns ranch! Everyone, please enjoy yourselves and bets are open for the next hour" yelled Thomas at the crowd excitedly!

"Hey Karen, Cliff, Jack, are you guys going to bet on anyone?" said Rick. He is one of the owners of the Chicken Farm. She has a sister names Popuri and a sickly mother names Lillia.

"I don't know who to bet on. Which one looks good Rick?" asked Karen

"Well I'm betting on Lightning of Lily Valley. The rancher, Dave, is very experience with animals and I think he will have the best chance of winning" said Rick"

"…I think I'll bet on Barley's horse, Mustang. I want to support our own…town" said Cliff.

"Well only until Brody grows into a full grown horse" said Karen.

I smiled at them and looked at the roster of racers. I looked through the list and I decided to pick Chelsea of Sunny Island's horse, Brownie. Her name stood out to me from the others. After the race, Chelsea did indeed win and I wanted to ask a few questions about farming.

"Aww man! You were right Jack. She did win" said Rick.

"It's ok, there's always the horse race in the fall. Just remember to get ready for that one" said Karen.

"Hey guys, I want a word with the winner, I'll be back in a little while, why don't you guys meet me at The Inn"

"Alright, we'll see you there" said Rick.

I walked up to Chelsea and she looked at me. I got a little scared because she looked very confident with what she does.

"Hello. Congratulations on winning the race. My name is Jack."

"Well I appreciate that, thank you" said Chelsea with a confident tone.

"I was wondering if you could give me a few tips on raising animals. You see I'm a new farmer and rancher in this town…and I would love to learn from you."

"Don't worry about it. There is no secret on how to raise animals. Just do your best and give them all your love" stated Chelsea.

She then began to explain how to take care of animals correctly and what not to do.

"You see my partner over at Sunny Island takes cares of the crops, while I take care of animals. You may get to meet him one day. Our Island holds a fresh crops contest. Maybe you can come and join" encouraged Chelsea.

"Thank You. A couple of my friends are at The Inn. There's a bar there and we would love it if you could join us."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to take the next ship back to Sunny Island. Maybe some other time. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again" said Chelsea.

"Ok then, it was great meeting you."

I arrived at The Inn and the bunch of us talked and enjoyed ourselves.

The next day, I heard a knock on my door. As I opened the door I noticed a familiar face. He was the same man that fired Cliff from his last job.

"Good Morning. My name is Zack and I have a job for you. The farmer of this town always fulfills the duty of providing crops for another village. Since you took over the farm, you are responsible to do this. You are to provide 200 turnips and 200 cucumbers to Kardia Village. Their mayor, Godwin, would pay you greatly and supply some of their rare materials to our village. Within the next two weeks, please ready the crops and I will pick them up" concluded Zack.

I was surprised with the amount of work, but I knew that these types of jobs had to be done. I took out my hoe and with a strong hit I would plow the first piece of land for this task. For some odd reason, as I picked up the hoe, I accidentally drop it do the ground. I stared at it for a long time.


End file.
